Beyond the years
by Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward
Summary: Bella and Edward find two young children at the scene of an accident what will they do... somewhat OOC, my friend's plot, all characters are Stephenie Meyer's... plz R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so this is actually my friend's story I'm just posting it for her, so far I think its really good, and I haven't even

**A/N: ok so this is actually my friend's story I'm just posting it for her, so far I think its really good, and I haven't even read the rest yet, I get it as you do, so I have nooo idea what's going to happen! Sooo on with chapter 1!!**

Summary: Bella and Edward find two young children at the scene of an accident, with both parents dead, what will they do…

**Beyond the Years**

Chapter 1:

I have been a happily married vampire for only a short period of ten years, but have not yet regretted my decision to leave humanity behind. After all, I am married to the most breathtaking creature on the planet, universe, whatever could be fathomed. A creature by the name of Edward Cullen. My darling Edward is more than I could ever have asked for, and brightens each day with his bright face and loving concrete embrace. He is more than a god to me and though I may be selfish for thinking so, he is mine forever...

"Rose, Jasper, are you coming? Everyone else is already at the field!" I shouted to my Cullen siblings as Edward pulled me along, anticipating our run to the family field, part of the 400 acres of Wyoming that we now owned. Rosalie was busy fixing her outfit for her dearest Emmett and Jasper meditating in front of a rabbit as they called to us in unison, reading each other's future words.

"We'll be right there, go right ahead lovers!"

Edward let out an excited sigh, and pulled me towards the door.

"For old time's sake?" He questioned playfully, throwing me up onto his shoulders. I could feel the excitement coursing through his solid form as he prepared to run with me like he did when I was human.

I leaned forward and whispered into his frigid ear," Ready Captain?" I clutched his statuesque form tightly, even though it was unnecessary for me to be concerned about my safety.

He shuddered with excitement and muttered, "Ready for takeoff," For it was indeed like we were being shot out of a cannon. Edward was the fastest runner of all the Cullens, matched closely by Emmett. I of course had inherited my distaste for running in vampire form anyway. I left it to Edward to let me treasure the moment of running. Besides, I could hang onto him for 500 years and I wouldn't be wasting time.

I breathed the air rushing by like it was gold and precious, smiling at the fresh scent of the Earth around me. More smells surrounded me, gasoline and smoke and something perfectly detectable and delicious. I yelled at Edward to stop, and launched myself off of his shoulders and bolted for the scent. The scent of Human Blood.

"Bella!" Edward had picked up on it too, and was now bolting after me in a panic.

"Bella! Wait. Stop!" I was tuning him out, because I smelled the most glorious smell in the world. It was growing stronger and stronger and finally, I was able to find it's source. And decipher the exact smell. There were two blends of fragrance. The first, was a mixture of pine and rosemary hints, with the typical blood smell. The other, was a sweet maple and oregano…It was overpowering and consuming, and I let myself be absorbed by the delicacy. I didn't realize in my excitement, that I had come upon a car accident, explaining why the smell was so pungent; it was all over the road. As soon as I took in the messy scene, I was awakened from my trance and from my smelling spree, and I felt guilty and troubled. I peeked into the mangled car, and saw two small bodies, reeking with scent. There were adult figures too, and probably another in the 18-wheeler a couple feet away. I backed away slowly and I turned away to find Edward behind me.

"Come here." He ordered me quietly.

"Bella, we have to leave here. This isn't good for you."

"Edward, there are two children here. They are dying." I spoke in a monotone, but he knew that I was pleading with him. I was begging with my eyes. He shook his head solemnly and started to pull me away.

"Bella. We can't kill children, that is downright wrong."

He had taken my message the wrong way. "Edward, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, I want to save them. I want them to be like us. "

Shock and horror came over Edward's face. It was like I had told him that I was secretly in love with a werewolf, and that I had wished I had never changed.

"Bella, no."

I greeted his response with another look of pathetic want and goodness in my eyes.

"Bella, no." He repeated himself with a definite air of authority.

"It's not right. You know exactly how I felt about changing you, and they are only children! It is not right!" Edward was fuming at me, and yet, I had to choose from a selection of stupid things to say.

"You don't love them, so why would you care?"

Edward's face went blank. In a cold, distant voice, he replied, "You don't have to love someone to care about them, Bella; and in case you haven't noticed, you aren't the only person on the planet. " He turned around without meeting my eyes and strode away purposefully. I expected him to run and leave me shocked, make his message fast and painless for me, but instead he kept walking slowly and silently.

I called to him desperately, "Edward!" There was no response from him. "Edward! Please!" I tried a different approach, knowing that my time to save the children was running out. "What do I do then?" This time, Edward turned around and met my eyes.

"Honestly, Isabella, I don't care what you do." And then he ran.

From the moment that he disappeared into the wooded area, I struggled with myself about what to do.

**A/N: soooo what do you guys think, plz R&R, I think the next chapter might be up some time this weekend fingers crossed I can't wait to find out what happens…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long, but I've been a but busy

**A/N**: **Sorry that this has taken so long, but I've been a but busy. Sorry to say that it is not fully edited.**

**Soo please enjoy the next chapter in my friends' amazing story!!**

I approached the mangled minivan slowly, fighting the delicious smell. Holding myself back from the worst of circumstances. Quenching my thirst. I eyed the first child greedily…wanting, thirsting….needing. But mixed in with the push to satisfy myself, there was another want. A want of needing to love something else apart from Edward. The want for a family.

Edward was my love. Edward was my life he was the reason that I wanted to be who I was, the only ingredient in my recipe for happiness and eternal bliss, and my recipe had proved perfect up until the smell. I surveyed the scene before me with a feeling of emptiness and strong desire, half to kill, but half to love in a different way than the love for Edward.

The girl stirred, bringing me back to making a decision. I was fighting my primary instinct like hell, however much I wanted to save them, the smell emanating from their veins was beautiful. I brought my focus back, as I had not killed since becoming a vampire, and I didn't want the first to be to kill two innocent dying children.

I slowly walked over to the girl, and took her blood covered hand in mine. She groaned and opened her eyes as if she was being woken from a deep sleep. I squeezed the fragile fingers, hoping that she would cling to life long enough for me to change her. She groaned again, and squeezed back. Slowly, I picked up the bleeding form and carried her to the side of the woods. The poor thing really was a mess and how she did it, I don't know, but she began to scream at me. She did not open her eyes, or stir more than squeezing my icy fingers, and yet, she screamed a blood curdling scream into my face and sensitive ears. I began to run with her, knowing that leaving her at the woods beside the road was dangerous, depending on how fast emergency help came to the accident.

I pushed myself to go faster and faster, because I knew that the other child was still alive, and I didn't have the heart to only take one. The boy could probably live until help came, but I didn't want to push my luck with stealing children. Though it felt like eternity to reach the house, I eventually arrived and practically threw the ever screaming child inside before rushing back to snatch the other. I pushed myself to the very edge, running like I never had before. Emmett and Edward could lap me hundreds of times any normal day, but at that very moment, I was invincible, and I could have run past anything, until Edward appeared.

I was almost at the scene of the crash when I saw a figure up ahead of me and picked up the delicious scent of the other child's blood long before I picked up Edward's scent. I stopped running and walked towards him as coolly as possible, considering that he was holding what I lusted for in both a murderous and loving way. When we reached each other, he simply plopped the child in my arms and turned to walk away. My anger with him was quenched momentarily and I spun through moments of guilt that he had come back to help selfish me, but then realized that he was still the stupid side of the argument and that I was holding a draining life in my arms. There was not time to think about Edward, nor was it easy to dwell on him without unbalancing self-control. Besides, the little self-control that I had was waning with the child's life.

The boy's blood was seeping everywhere, and I didn't have to do the work, because nature was doing it for me. I was covered in his blood, he was soaked, unrecognizable and delicious looking. He barely looked human at that point, and my reasoning was easy to understand. I balanced the boy in my one arm and held my other arm up to my mouth, and licked just a drop. It was only a drop, and I had considered it harmless, until I transformed into a savage beast in both mind and body.

**A/N: Not sure when my friend will be able to post again, but hope you enjoyed it!! Please review, she says it helps, and as a fellow author (plz read my other story!! sad face you know you want to pouts) I agree!**

**Love and hugs:**

**Marmalade **

**&**

**Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't really have anything to say here, so on with the story

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say here, so on with the story!!**

I heard movement from the inside of the cave where I had escaped with the little boy and peered inside. To my astonishment, the boy was standing up confidently, and began to walk out into the morning light. He was handsome for one that could not be older than 12, and was well built. Being turned into a vampire had given him the hungry look though, and there was a harshness in his face that had not been present previously. He did not show signs of pain or change, and I was pleased that his transition had not taken long.

The night before, I discovered the essence of being a vampire, along with self control. I had tasted the blood and known that it was a deathtrap for the child, but there was something that had possessed me when I looked into the boy's eyes and held his gaze. I had let him go from my grasp, and in his last moments of consciousness, he uttered one single word, "sorry." Maybe the reason that I could not kill was because I was curious to know what the meaning was, or maybe there was something beyond earthly understanding between us. Whatever it was, I ran with the boy up into the hills and laid him inside a familiar cave that Edward and I would use when hunting. I tried my best to staunch his wounds, many were new ones that I had made along with the car injuries, but my guilt continued to swallow me. Through the night, I sat outside, listening for anything that would cause harm as well as hoping that my venom would fill his veins less painfully than when I went through the change.

I interrupted my recollection of the previous night to see the boy still standing at the opening of the cave, analyzing my face and sniffing around anxiously. I gestured for him to come sit next to me, and sure enough he hesitated momentarily but joined me.

"What is your name?" I went straight to the point. If I was going to make this child part of my family, I wanted to at least know his name.

"Darien."  
I got the feeling that Darien was a bit of a quiet kid, and maybe there was too much trauma still flowing through him to actually have a conversation. I tried another approach, worrying that maybe his change wasn't fully complete; it was odd for it too be done so quickly. "Are you in pain?"

"No." He looked at the ground as he talked, instead of looking at me.  
"Why are you so nervous? I won't hurt you."

"Why do I want to kill so badly?"

Stupid selfish me, why did I have to do this to him. He was barely 12 years old, and never would age any older, and here he stood, a newly made product of monstrosity in front of me. I never thought that I would ever sympathize with Edward for his opinion on changing me into a vampire, but I sunk into another pool of guilt for being angry with him.

I turned away from Darien and ran my hand through my hair, wishing that I had left him to die instead of being a child monster. I realized within those seconds that this was what love was doing. Love made me care more. It made me sorry more and it made me more protective of emotions, and how was I supposed to undo love? For Edward and for Darien? And For Darien's nameless sister?

"Her name is Pisia."

"What?" I spun around to see Darien standing once more, steady in face and stance, a grim line spread across his mouth. He repeated his statement, "My sister's name is Pisia."

"How did you know that I was thinking that? No one can reach my mind except for me." I replied with a bit of a defensive tone. I was so used to being closed off and completely anonymous in the way of thoughts and the fact that Darien could break through bothered me.

"I don't know. You just seemed upset and so I started to wonder about what was wrong and then your voice appeared in my head."

"What did I say exactly?"

"Well first you were thinking about me being a monster and that you wished you hadn't changed me, whatever that means, and then some stuff about love and then you mentioned someone named Edward and then me and then you asked a question about my nameless sister." He spat the words out without stopping, not knowing what he was admitting to or why. As I mulled over what to say, the silence spread itself out between us, causing the two of us to fumble uncomfortably. Finally, he spoke, "Listen, I don't even know what is going on, where I am, or who you are. All I know is that you changed me into some kind of monster, and you know where my sister is."

"I'm so sorry, Darien. I completely forgot about everything...you should probably know that...well...you are a vampire now, and if your sister isn't dead, she's one too."

Shock flooded his face, but he didn't appear disturbed at all, just surprised. "So, I'm a vampire, you say?" His tone had changed into thoughtful and friendly instead of guarded and I nodded, waiting for another mood swing or another surprise of his young wisdom.

"Okay. Well, I guess that there isn't much I can do about it. But that explains why I'm itching to kill..." A hungry look washed over him and his eyes flashed at me, my signal to make sure that he knew the rules before I let him anywhere near civilization.

"No worries, I can tell that I won't like the smell of human blood." He smiled cockily, discovering that he had a power over me that irritated me.

"Sure. Well I'll show you a good place for hunting then." And so my son and I set off for a first lesson in vampirehood.

**A/N: there ya go! Please remember to review!**

**Love & Hugs**

**Marmalade**

**&**

**Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward**


End file.
